Cambios
by acarlalala
Summary: En lugar de huir Neal se queda en el bureau con su sentencia a punto de ser conmutada, por supuesto, por su carácter impulsivo casi echa a perder el acuerdo y Peter debe hacerse cargo de su C.I. Warning: Spanking paternal/nalgadas. Si no le gusta este tipo de fic no lo lea.


**CAMBIOS**

 _ **-Sellemos esto de una vez Caffrey o te estas echando para atrás?**_

 _ **-Sabes que yo no hago eso.**_

 _ **-Entonces dame el dinero por las monedas**_ _ **.**_

 _ **-Un momento, quiero verificarlas, estoy en mi derecho de comprador.**_

 _ **-No tienes que hacerlo, son las originales, yo mismo las saque de la embajada**_ _ **están todas, dame mi dinero.**_

 _ **-Con eso es suficiente.**_

Dicho eso Neal tomo una de las monedas y la elevo de un truco con los dedos, la volvió a sujetar y dijo muy altanero, al traficante que lo veía desconcertado.

 _ **-Esto fue más sencillo de lo que esperaba.**_

 _ **-Qué estás diciendo? Dame mi maldito dinero idiota.**_

 _ **-Ahora digo que te vas a ir preso porque acabas de confesar tu robo, nadie te ayudo, tu lo hiciste solo, lo acabas de decir.**_

 _ **-Tú me pediste que lo hiciera!**_

Caffrey levanto su pantalón dejando al descubierto la tobillera que estaba en su pierna derecha.

 _ **-Estás con los federales…ya no tienes la clase ni eres un cuarto de la persona que eras.**_

Despreocupado, el muchacho agarro el maletín que estaba en su frente y contó las líneas verticales y horizontales haciendo en su mente el cálculo total de la mercancía, un monto muy elevado, más de cien mil dólares.

 _ **-Puedes decirme el resto mediante correo presidiario.**_

Sonrío con gusto mientras el traficante lo miro con odio y sin dudarlo sacó su arma haciendo que el chico ensanchara sus ojos y levantara su mano izquierda en señal de alto, pensando:

' _Vamos Peter, aparece, ya te he dado tus 4 minutos de confesión, aparece, aparece…grrr odio las armas…'_

- _ **Será la última vez que haces esto.**_

El asustado muchacho cerró los ojos fuertemente, resignado a que dentro de poco estaría en el piso goteando sangre, no dijo nada más.

 _ **-ALTO! arriba las manos! SUELTE EL ARMA!**_

Impresionado por lo que acaba de escuchar, Neal abrió los ojos rápidamente y se alegró por ver a Peter apuntando a Xilius Lewy, un traficante de arte muy peligroso que en un pasado fueron socios pero que ahora no sería más que un número en el inventario de casos cerrados en el departamento de White Collar.

 _ **-Tardaste mucho.**_

 _ **-Tuve problemas en la entrada, al parecer ser del FBI, tener credenciales, la orden correspondiente ya no es necesario para pasar a este sector del aeropuerto.**_

 _ **-Ah la burocracia, menos mal que no tuve que seguirla o esas monedas estarían ahora en el exterior.**_

 _ **-No pasaste por el protocolo que te repetí y repetí hasta el cansancio el día de ayer?**_

 _ **-Cual es el problema, ya tenemos lo que queríamos, verdad?**_

Peter estaba con los brazos en jarra y puso su mejor rostro de enfadado pero Neal ni tomo en cuenta eso.

 _ **-Relájate no pasara nada, después de todo estamos del lado de la ley.**_

El cinismo de Neal siempre era un punto aparte siempre en cada operación del FBI y era algo que crispaba al agente.

 _ **-El que no va a estar relajado será Hughes, cuando se entere del abuso de autoridad que hiciste.**_

 _ **-Pero él no tiene por qué enterarse.**_

Fresco, Neal puso sus manos dentro el pantalón y levantando los hombros expresó la menor importancia a la preocupación de Peter y justo cuando el agente iba a dar su brazo a torcer entraron cuatro personas de la seguridad del aeropuerto.

 _ **-Ahí está! es él!**_

Señalando a Neal corrieron para atraparlo como si fuera el mayor criminal del universo.

 _ **-Hey! suéltenme…**_

Por supuesto, como siempre, Peter estaba ahí para sacarlo del lío en el que otra vez el imprudente Neal se había metido.

 _ **-Agente especial Peter Burke, el sujeto-**_ señaló y miro con reprobación a su C.I. _–_ _ **trabaja conmigo.**_

 _ **-Tenemos órdenes de llevarlo a la detención del aeropuerto.**_

Los oficiales no perdieron tiempo y esposaron a Caffrey causando que éste pidiera auxilio, nuevamente al único que siempre lo sacaba de los problemas en que se metía.

 _ **-Peter ayuda…**_

Como siempre el agente no necesitaba de esa súplica para ayudarlo, pero escucharlo a voz alta era una suma para ponerse bravo por Neal.

 _ **-Oficial, ya le dije que este muchacho, Neal Caffrey trabaja conmigo y para el FBI, no interfiera en nuestro asuntos ya le mostré mi identificación, acá tengo la respectiva orden y ahora mismo cerramos un caso en el cual está involucrado una gran cantidad de dinero, déjelo libre.**_

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras que escuchaban, los oficiales continuaron con su labor. Suspirando exasperado el agente pregunto a su C.I:

 _ **-Se puede saber qué diablos hiciste para qué estén tan molestos contigo?**_

Peter estaba cerca de Neal que para variar el muchacho tenía el rostro contrito pero no pudo responder a su controlador, el oficial más tosco lo sujetó por su brazo derecho y dijo muy molesto, con su acento británico:

 _ **-Estafó a la duquesa Eleonora Le Brun.**_

Al agente Burke casi se le salen los ojos por lo que acababa de escuchar, no entendía cómo es que Neal se había metido en ese lío si las órdenes expresas fueron:

" **Pasas al aeropuerto, muestras tu credencial y te encuentras con Xilius para cerrar el trato y arrestarlo"**

Ahora lo único que tenía en mente era:

 _´Te metiste en un problema diplomático internacional! Demonios Neal!'_

Ver al chico con su rostro afligido y en verdad preocupado porque estaría prácticamente en una celda obligaba a Peter mostrarse paciente y sólo pudo decirle:

 _ **-No te preocupes voy a solucionar esto.**_

Viendo cómo se llevaban al muchacho, Peter suspiro preocupado, debía llamar a Hughes e informar lo que acababa de pasar, seguro lo retaría a punto querer degollarlo y tal vez con la amonestación disciplinaria correspondiente el agente pensó que saldría perjudicado pero nada de eso en realidad le importaba. Lo que más importaba en este momento era Neal esposado y en celdas, imaginar a su amigo tras las cuatro rejas era lo único que el agente evitaba a toda costa todo el tiempo, las repercusiones hacia su persona podría manejarlas pero no esa mirada asustada de su amigo, de la persona que él era responsable, no podía con la idea de fallar a Neal y si el muchacho volvía a prisión sería un fallo de él por no haber podido ayudarlo. Peter era el más consciente de que Neal Caffrey merecía aprender de una vez por todas que existían consecuencias por sus acciones torcidas de la ley pero Burke sabía que esas consecuencias no podían ser las rejas de una celda.

Exasperado por toda la situación elevó su mirada al cielo y pensó con enojo algo que se estaba volviendo una cábala tras caso cerrado en White Collar.

' _Maldita sea Neal, qué voy hacer contigo!'_

 **WC**

 _ **-El Bureau nunca ha tenido antecedentes diplomáticos, Peter, cómo pudo pasar esto!**_

 _ **-Lo sé, Neal está muy arrepentido, pero sin su ayuda Xilius hubiera escapado con las mone…**_

 _ **-No! no Peter! no lo excuses! No puede ser que por cada caso cerrado tengamos que enfrentarnos con otros problemas por culpa de ese mocoso! no voy a tener nuevos casos abiertos con gasto no planificado por su causa.**_

 _ **-Lo se Hughes pero tampoco puede quedarse en una celda sólo porque dañó el ego a una dama.**_

 _ **-Y yo no tengo porque perder mi tiempo en cosas como la que acabas de decir, cierto, no deberíamos si quiera tener una reunión con este tipo de problemas pero lo estamos haciendo y eso se debe a que el atrevido de tu informante tuvo que escoger a la única dama que podía tomar represarias por las mentiras que salen de su boca ya que tiene poder y delirios de grandeza por ser de la realeza y no toleró ser usada como objeto de distracción por Caffrey, mala suerte de él, lo reconoció cuando ninguna dama a la que miente lo hace.**_

 _ **-Se equivocó, él lo admite.**_

 _ **-Me gustaría premiar las disculpas tardías de un estafador pero debo decir que eso no es suficiente, ése muchacho ya me ha cansado.**_

El agente se había quedado sin palabras pensando:

' _Por favor Hughes, no te rindas, lo tendré más escoltado, no le quites el acuerdo, es un buen muchacho y es muy capaz de hacer cosas buenas incluso más de las que él mismo cree.'_

 _ **-Voy a asignarle otro Handler, tú no puedes con él.**_

 **-Qué?**

 _ **-Lamentablemente necesito a Caffrey, como tu dijiste es un buen elemento cuando necesitamos de su asesoría para los casos pero no puedo dejarte a ti con todo el trabajo, supervisando y que de paso seas el niñero de ese muchacho cabeza hueca, no puedes seguirle los pasos las 24 horas del día cuidando de que no se mete en problemas…eres mi mejor agente, debo cuidarte así como debo cuidar a todo mi equipo y eso lo incluye a él no quiero que por sus imprudencias termine dejándonos a todos sin empleo, o peor aún, acabe muerto en un tiroteo como el de ayer.**_

Aunque al principio Peter estaba boquiabierto luego sintió un poco de calma y comprendió que Hughes le entendía, después de todo el sentimiento que acababa de expresar era exactamente el mismo que sentía con Neal, sentía que era responsable por él y como acababa de mencionar cada día con ese chico era una aventura nueva de desobediencias y riesgos.

La conferencia por Skype se interrumpió por unos momentos porque el jefe del jefe recibió una llamada y eso puso un poco inquieto al agente.

' _Qué otro Handler? Quien será? Quien será? Bueno, quien sea, lo compadezco.'_

Las cuestionantes que se hacía Peter pronto fueron respondidas.

 _ **-Gracias Philip, agradezco tu colaboración y asesoría para esto.**_

Hughes colgó el celular y se volvió a dirigir a la pantalla del computador donde se encontraba Burke con mucho que decirle a su superior.

 _ **-Lo pondrás con Kramer?! Sabes que detesta a Neal, no lo soporta y lo quiere detener por todo lo que ha pasado, no será un buen Handler, lo va a estar acosando por cualquier cosa o delito que se imagine para inculparlo, él no…**_

 _ **-…Peter basta, ya he tomado una decisión y no voy a cambiar de opinión sólo porque te has encariñado con el muchacho a un punto que perdiste la perspectiva de controlarlo.**_

El agente se sintió ofendido ante la insinuación de falta de profesionalismo pero en el fondo sabía que era verdad, aunque no lo admitiera a voz alta, sabía que todo este tiempo le había soltado la rienda a su C.I. y bueno, la verdad era que el agente no era un hombre perfecto.

 _ **-Solo quiero lo mejor para él, es tan malo?**_

 _ **-No, no lo es, pero estas perdiendo la perspectiva, recuerda que él es un criminal y está bajo condena y…**_

 _ **-…Sé perfectamente quien es Neal George Caffrey.**_

El agente dijo muy molesto a su jefe, entendía que quisiese protegerlo pero no permitiría que menosprecie a su amigo por todo su pasado, nadie podría tener la capacidad de verlo pero la realidad era que Neal se estaba reformando aunque sea poco a poco.

Hughes entendía que este cambio sería más difícil para Peter que para el muchacho, así que reformuló sus palabras y tranquilizo a su mejor agente, después de todo si bien Caffrey lo sacaba de las casillas con su proceder para resolver los crímenes también le caía bien pero de alguna manera el chico tenía que entender que el acuerdo que tenía era el mejor que cualquier criminal hubiese querido y él sólo se aprovechaba para sacar malos beneficios y no actuaba con buen juicio.

 _ **-Te doy mi palabra a que no irá a prisión estando al cuidado de Kramer, lo especifique en el acuerdo y contrato de sus servicios, recuerda que Neal quedó libre después de todo lo que pasó con los Pink Panters ahora sólo le resta aguantar acá su servicio por 6 meses luego será libre no quiero que el muchacho eche a perder su futuro por actuar como un adolescente precipitado y atolondrado todo el tiempo.**_

Dicho esto Peter estaba con el alma devuelta a su cuerpo pero no podía dejar de pensar:

' _Yo tampoco quiero que vuelva a prisión por la tontería de no contener sus impulsos'_

 _ **-Voy a decírselo a Neal.**_

 _ **-Sé lo diré yo, ya hemos pagado para su fianza luego queda dar una disculpa formal y es todo.**_

 _ **-Gracias Hughes.**_

 _ **-Sólo hago mi trabajo.**_

Con eso Reese cortó la comunicación dejando a Peter solo del otro lado de la pantalla, agotado suspiro audiblemente pensando:

' _Neal, más vale que hayas recapacitado y revaluado tu comportamiento porque desde ahora con Kramer las cosas serán muy difíciles'_

Curiosamente el muchacho también estaba pensativo en su celda pero no contrito en las imprudencias que había cometido como quería que estuviera el agente, Neal estaba fervientemente pensativo en que la galanería se le estaba "oxidando".

' _Nunca antes una mujer se resistió u ofendió ante un piropo mío, bueno, excepto Britani Nicole pero por dios santo estábamos en segundo grado! y cuando tenía esa separación entre mis dientes...ahora acabo de recibir una denuncia por acoso! acoso y fraude! sólo por un inocente cambio de palabras…cómo iba a saber que se ofendería tanto!'_

Desconociendo el futuro que se había arreglado para él Neal debatía con su yo interno lo peligroso que puede ser jugar con el orgullo y sentimiento femenino.

 **WC**

 _ **-No puede hacerme esto!**_ **.**

Neal gritoneaba en la oficina de Hughes.

 _ **-Neal!.**_

Peter intentaba llamarle la atención, pero no lograba hacerlo.

 _ **-Cómo queda el acuerdo con este cambio? Peter es mi guardián.**_

El muchacho dijo en tono herido y traicionado, estaba rehúso a aceptar sin antes dar una batalla.

 _ **-Ya no más.**_

Hughes respondió en tono frío, sin ceder ante el manipuleo herido que pretendía hacer notar el chico, el cual, Peter creyó con todo su ser.

 _ **-No tienes que preocuparte por el acuerdo, el acuerdo sigue vigente, sólo cambiarás de guardián.**_

 _ **-Si claro, todo igual, excepto que estaré al mando con el único hombre que quiere verme tras las rejas!**_ **-** Neal dijo sarcástico y no contento con eso le dirigió un argumento más al jefe **-** _A parte de usted , claro.-_ Terminó dirigiendo puro veneno en su mirada azul oscurecida.

 _ **-Puedes reclamar y decir que esto es una injusticia pero tal vez la próxima vez pienses que debes mantenerte bajo las líneas de la ley en lugar de proceder como siempre lo haces.**_

 _ **-Gracias a mí cerramos el caso, como la mayoría de las veces, sino fuera por mí, estarían con su 72% de casos cerrados en lugar del 93% que se logra conmigo!**_

El tono altanero fue tan irrespetuoso que Peter comenzaba a pensar que lo que a Neal le hacía falta era una buena bofetada para que reaccione con quien estaba hablando, por menos Hughes solía degradar a chicos brillantes que venían de Quántico pero con aires de magnificencia. Por supuesto, Reese cruzó unas cuantas palabras con el enojado chico.

 _ **-Te sugiero mantener la boca cerrada muchachito, no vaya a ser que me conforme con mi 72% de casos cerrados y te mane a prisión nuevamente.**_

Neal rodo los ojos y salió de la oficina hastiado de seguir escuchando amenazas.

' _Qué piensan que soy? un informante cualquiera?!'_

Bajó furioso las gradas mientras continuaba pensando en su miseria.

' _Soy demasiado bueno para este lugar, ése es el verdadero problema aquí!'_

Desde la puerta cristalizada Peter lo observaba haciendo negativas con la cabeza, Hughes se acercó a Peter y dijo en un tono divertido:

 _ **-Su reacción fue peor de lo que esperaba, en mis tiempos los subordinados acataban órdenes sin reclamos.**_

El agente no río frente a su jefe que no dejaba de observar a su ex C.I. por el vidrio, le dijo:

 _ **-De verdad crees que esto funcione?**_

Hughes se situó al lado de Peter, ambos veían por el cristal como Kramer entraba al bureau haciendo que Caffrey pegara un susto por la repentina sorpresa.

 _ **-Creo firmemente que Neal valorará lo que tenía contigo ahora que Philip será su Handler, el muchacho no te obedece en nada.**_

 _ **-Gran parte de eso es mi culpa.**_

 _ **-Lo sé, también estoy seguro que esto te ayudara a ti.**_

El agente Burke vio a su jefe fijamente, será posible que estuviera enseñándole una lección a él también?

 _ **-Verás que Neal puede ser controlado y no al revés.**_

Reese palmeó el hombro derecho del agente que no dijo nada solo se limitó a observar a Neal interactuando con Kramer. Era obvio que Kramer lo estaría regañando por la cara hastiada del chico, satisfecho con su reciente labor, con todo su porte erguido, el nuevo Handler se dirigió a la oficina de Hughes para dar el correspondiente saludo. Le parecía extraño que a su alrededor todos estuvieran conteniendo risitas cuando pasaba por los escritorios pero lo que no sabía era que el infantil Neal había puesto un papelito post-it fuxia pegado a su espalda con una grosería dibujada en él.

Hughes salió airado y apresurado para quitar el post-it que tenía pegado Kramer y que estaba causando la burla de todo el equipo de White Collar. En cuanto Reese se lo quito, señaló con el característico dedo amenazador al autor de la niñería que acababa de suceder, le dijo muy molesto.

 _ **-Caffrey! ven aquí!**_

Neal lo miro altanero y se acercó a donde Reese mientras Peter, ahora sí, tenía una disimulada sonrisa en el rostro por lo que acababa de ver, murmuro un modesto y divertido:

 _ **-Buena suerte con eso de controlarlo!**_

 **WC**

Era el tercer día seguido que Peter se levantaba ansioso por la madrugada, estaba convirtiendo en una rutina levantarse a las 3:00 am y vigilar y realizar el seguimiento de la tobillera de Neal. Estaba ocupado viendo el plano con los pasos del muchacho cuando Elizabeth lo interrumpió.

 _ **-Honey por qué no estás en la cama?**_

 _ **-Oh, El, no quería despertarte.**_

 _ **-No me has respondido.**_

Un poco somnolienta, Elizabeth se acurruco sobre las piernas de su esposo, viendo el desorden de la mesa no necesito que le explicara el motivo de su desvelo.

 _ **-Ahora que hizo Neal?**_

Peter la miro con inmenso amor, la mujer de su vida, cómo podría ocultarle algo?. Estos días se había dicho y dicho que no le diría nada a El para cuidar el embarazo pero no podía ocultarle nada a su esposa.

 _ **-Lo de costumbre, ya lo conoces.**_

 _ **-Peter…estoy embarazada no ciega y puedo ver que esta vez te preocupa más de lo de costumbre con sus travesuras de siempre.**_

 _ **-Travesuras? Esa es una interesante manera de categorizar sus salidas de la ley.**_

 _ **-Que te puedo decir, la maternidad me está arraigando fuerte.**_

Ambos rieron y mientras Peter acariciaba el vientre de su esposa con incalculable ternura y amor contaba lo que había pasado con Neal desde que Hughes cambio de Handler.

 _ **-Así que Kramer prácticamente está respirando detrás del cuello de Neal.**_

 _ **-Peor, lo está involucrando con lo que más odia.**_

 _ **-Fraudes hipotecarios.**_

 _ **-No, peor.**_

 _ **-Entonces qué?**_

 _ **-Cualquier caso que le asigna es involucrado con armas, Neal esta reacio y hosco con todos y para variar no sigue su buen juicio de adulto.**_

 _ **-Honey eso no es nuevo, para mi Neal siempre actúa como un adolescente rebelde.**_

Peter miro pensativo a su esposa.

 _ **-Últimamente, te diré, incluso está actuando peor que un adolescente rebelde, a veces parece, se parece a un…**_

 _ **-…Un niño que hace lo que le da la gana porque no quiere que nadie le marque límites.**_

El agente se quedó boquiabierto, Elizabeth había dicho justo lo que pensaba.

 _ **-Exactamente eso, hoy encerró a Philip en el baño de la planta baja, nadie frecuenta ese baño, estuvo gritando por un par de horas para poder salir.**_

Elizabeth no ocultó la carcajada que se le salió por lo que escuchaba, haciendo que su esposo se sorprenda, la situación en el bureau no había sido nada graciosa.

 _ **-Honey…por culpa de ese encierro perdimos un caso en el que trabajamos semanas.**_

 _ **-Lo entiendo cielo, discúlpame, y que dice Reese ante toda la actitud de Neal?**_

 _ **-Lo quiere matar y lo amenaza con dejarlo en prisión.**_

 _ **-Amenaza que jamás han cumplido, ni Hughes ni tú.**_

La dama frunció el ceño a su esposo.

 _ **-Quieres que Neal este preso para que entienda que no debe comportarse como lo está haciendo?**_

 _ **-Claro que no, pero las amenazas que no son cumplidas son interpretadas como pase libre a comportarse como le da la gana y para un niño como Neal eso es catastrófico.**_

Peter quería debatir con El que Neal no era un niño, pero sinceramente con su comportamiento no podía más que darle la razón a su esposa.

 _ **-Estamos perdidos, nadie puede controlarlo y sólo faltan 6 meses para que quede libre.**_

 _ **-Y al parecer eso no es incentivo suficiente para él.**_

 _ **-No, es lo que más me enfurece!, después de todo lo que hemos pasado para su libertad y quiere echarlo a perder para comportarse como, como…**_

 _ **-…Como un mocoso malcriado y mimado al que han cortado todos los privilegios.**_

 _ **-Exacto.**_

El agente miraba embobado a su esposa, al parecer le estaba leyendo el cerebro o en verdad la maternidad estaba haciendo que el instinto maternal de Elizabeth saliera a flor de piel.

 _ **-Peter yo…**_

Cuando Elizabeth estaba a punto de aconsejar a su esposo el timbre de la puerta llamó la atención de ambos.

 _ **-Neal!**_

Dijeron exaltados de ver al informante empapado, temblando y muy afligido.

 _ **-Qué te paso?!**_

 _ **-Kramer me obligaba a entrenar a estas horas.**_

Neal dijo en un tono herido y con la mirada de cachorrito abandonado.

 _ **-Te mojaba mientras lo hacías?**_

Peter pregunto muy molesto con su mentor, si acaso Neal respondía que sí, él mismo iría a soltarle un puñetazo en la cara, no permitiría que abuse de su amigo.

 _ **-No, me caí en una piscina al escapar.**_

Elizabeth se alivió un poco al escuchar al niño y de inmediato lo cubrió con una manta para que Neal ya no sintiera frío.

 _ **-Sácate la ropa mojada en el cuarto de invitados enseguida te llevare algo seco que puedas usar.**_

 _ **-Pero yo…**_

 _ **-OBEDECE NEAL!**_

El tono particularmente firme del agente hizo que el muchacho diera pasos rápidos hacia las escaleras mientras que Peter hizo las correspondientes llamadas a sus superiores para que no inicien una búsqueda sin sentido para encontrar a Neal.

El chico estaba cambiándose por ropa seca mientras que Peter estaba con Elizabeth en la cocina.

 _ **-Nos volverá locos!**_

Su esposa palmeó su hombro para que se tranquilice y le dijo:

 _ **-Kramer no debió ni debe actuar de esa manera con Neal.**_

 _ **-Lo sé, lo único que logrará es que escape antes que culmine su sentencia.**_

 _ **-Honey eso no sucederá.**_

 _ **-Y cómo puedes estar tan segura? A penas está tres días con Philip y ya se ha escapado de él.**_

 _ **-Cierto, pero como tu bien lo has dicho, ha escapado de Kramer, no de Nueva York, no del acuerdo, no de nosotros.**_

 _ **-Pero si sigue con estos impulsos terminara otra vez en prisión.**_

 _ **-Y eso es lo que tú no vas a permitir.**_

El agente escuchó atentamente a su esposa, nunca había visto a Elizabeth tan firme y segura como estaba ahora.

 _ **-Hay alguna posibilidad que Hughes te devuelva el puesto de Handler de Neal?**_

 _ **-Já, prácticamente me suplico que volviera al puesto.**_

 _ **-Ok, Peter, antes que entrara Neal estaba a punto de decirte algo: Cuando me comentaste todo lo que había pasado en el bureau estos días me llamó la atención que Resse te dijera que este cambio también te ayudaría a ti, no has considerado la posibilidad de que tuviera razón?**_

Elizabeth decía a Peter mientras untaba un pepinillo con mayonesa, los antojos en la madrugada estaban siendo sus favoritos.

 _ **-A mí?**_

 _ **-Si, a ti.**_

 _ **-No entiendo en qué punto puede ayudarme todo esto.**_

 _ **-Es fácil querido, tienes que reconocer que aunque Neal cometa cualquier cosa mala o buena con quien siempre viene a refugiarse es contigo, como ahora.**_

 _ **-Ehhmm eso puede ser cierto.**_

 _ **-Lo es, pero Neal es tan listo y te conoce tan bien que saca provecho por todo lo que han pasado hasta ahora.**_

 _ **-Tú también crees que soy blando con él?**_

 _ **-Sí y mucho, tienes que admitir que con todo el estrés de conseguir su libertad has sido muy permisivo con él.**_

 _ **-No puedo controlarlo todo el tiempo ya no es un niño…**_

 _ **-…No lo es, pero en muchos aspectos sí lo es, Peter, tu sabes que es así, pero creo que ahora está peor.**_

El agente suspiro largo y aprovechando en picar los bocadillos de Elizabeth recordó todas las niñerías de su C.I. rio con nostalgia, lo volvía loco sí, realmente lo enojaba pero también le divertía.

 _ **-Cuando se enoja y se comporta de esa manera tan infantil me dan ganas de estrangularlo pero cuando veo que alguien está tratándolo mal me hierve la sangre.**_

 _ **-Es natural, la paternidad está arraigando fuerte en ti.**_

Peter rio con ternura y se agacho lo justo para quedar frente a la pancita crecida de su esposa.

 _ **-Tu no vas a hacerme enfadar ni a darme colerones de este tipo, verdad?**_

 _ **-Jajajaja estas regañándolo por culpa de su hermano mayor?**_

Peter se incorporó y abrazo a su esposa dándole un besito, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado estos días nunca se había sentido más completo y feliz en su hogar.

 _ **-Ahora mismo voy a tratar el comportamiento del mayor, tu cuida al menor recostándote en la cama por favor.**_

Elizabeth vio como Peter subió los escalones mientras se quitaba el cinturón, no necesitaba que su esposo le explicase, estaba segura que Neal recibiría una muy merecida paliza.

 **WC**

Peter subió los escalones decidido, toco tres veces la puerta, escuchó la voz muy tranquila del chico en un… _ **adelante…**_ y entró. Se percató de la mirada extraña que puso Neal cuando lo vio entrar con el cinto doblado en dos, lo observó detenidamente mientras secaba su cabello oscuro sentado en la cama, se veía como un inocente cordero que no sabe que dentro de poco estará en el matadero.

Su trance fue interrumpido con la voz del niño.

- _ **Qué tanto miras?**_

Castigar a Neal iba a ser muy difícil pero explicárselo en este momento estaba siendo titánicamente complicado.

- _ **A ti.**_

Neal acabó de secarse el pelo y se levantó con frescura para dejar la toalla en el cesto de ropa, descalzo, con pantalones delgados de pijama y una camiseta que le quedaba suelta se veía como un chiquillo de 16 años.

- _ **Si, eso es obvio…y muy raro también…sé que soy perfecto pero me incomoda que me mires así fijamente.**_

Peter volteó los ojos.

 _ **-Y por qué traes esa cosa?**_

Neal de un salto se acomodó al centro de la cama y cruzo sus piernas para seguir crispando al agente con sus preguntas, se le antojo molestarlo sin saber que el resentido por sus acciones sería su trasero.

 **-** _ **Mejor te lo vuelves a poner no vaya a ser que se te caigan los pantalones.**_

El agente se permitió reír y decidió no dilatar más el momento.

- _ **Esto-**_ mostrando el cinto- _**es para azotarte en el trasero.**_

La cara burlona del niño desapareció por completo y a cambio dejo caer su mandíbula hasta casi el piso.

 **-** _ **Y lo voy hacer porque tu comportamiento con Kramer ha sido menos que irrespetuoso e infantil estos tres días pero lo que estuvo verdaderamente mal ha sido escaparte de dónde estabas y cortar tu tobillera para hacerlo.**_

 _ **-Ese troglodita me obligo a tomar esa decisión.**_

Neal comenzó a excusarse hablando hasta con las manos.

- _ **Es un irracional que me mantuvo en casos que realmente odio, mangoneándome a su antojo, maldito hijo de pu..**_

 _ **-Neal! basta! No hay excusas, actuaste mal y punto, reconócelo de una buena vez.**_

 _ **-Que pasara esto, es en realidad, culpa de Hughes.**_

Dijo muy digno y se cruzó de brazos, el agente no daba crédito a la actitud que estaba presenciando y ya era hora de que le ponga claro que esas actitudes iban a terminarse. Caminó los pasos para acercarse donde el niño y por instinto de supervivencia Neal saltó al otro extremo de la cama, Peter apretó los labios furioso.

- _ **Suficiente de tu actitud de niñito malcriado!**_

 _ **-Yo no actúo como un niño malcriado.**_

Neal movió histéricamente su pierna derecha, por un lapso de 3 segundos pero aun así el berrinche que estaba dando era muy perceptible. Peter dio rápidamente la vuelta para estar frente al chico y en un segundo se sentó en la cama agarró a Neal por la muñeca derecha y lo colocó en sus rodillas, pese a las protestas, pese a los reclamos, pese al forcejeo, pese a todo lo que hacía Neal para que no lo zurre.

-PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! _**De no haber iniciado ese conflicto diplomático Hughes no te hubiera cambiado de Handler.**_

 _ **-No puedes hacerme esto, déjame!**_ PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF!

-PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! _**Claro que puedo hacerlo**_ PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! _**te hace mucha falta**_ PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF!

- _ **Nooooooo no! Peter! suéltame! Ya, déjameee!**_

-PAFFF! _**Si apenas estamos comenzando**_ PAFFF! PAFFF! _**Te das cuenta que puedes estropear el acuerdo y volver a prisión**_ PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF!

 _ **-Tu no dejarías que eso pase noooooooooo**_ PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! _**Ayyyyyyyy duele, ya me duele Auuuuuuuuuu**_

- _ **Duele, duele Neal y te va a doler todas las noches si sigues comportándote como un adolescente malcriado**_ PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF!

- _ **Nooooooooooo , no más, me portare bien lo juro, lo juroooooo**_ PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! _**Ayyyyyyyyyyyyy.**_

Peter paro las nalgadas y suspiro ante los gritos y gimoteos del niño pero al menos ahora estaba más dispuesto a escuchar y no sólo a replicar.

- _ **Hemos pasado tantas cosas Neal, buenas y malas.**_

 _ **-Más buenas que malas.**_

El chico dijo haciendo un vano intento de levantarse porque Peter se lo impidió.

- _ **Yo también lo creo así y una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado siendo tu guardián es haber logrado que conmutaran tu sentencia.**_

Dicho eso Peter bajó el pantalón de pijama de Neal junto a los calzoncillos dejando a la vista el colorado rosado encendido del trasero del niño y que éste comenzara a patalear fuertemente.

- _ **Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas!**_ _Y no voy a dejar que estropees eso_ _ **Plas! Plas!**_

 _ **-**_ _Auuuuuuuu ya no Peter ya entendí_ _ **Plas! Plas! Plas!**_ _en serio_ _ **Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas!**_ _en seriooooooooooooooo_ _ **Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas!**_

- _Creéme que de eso_ _ **Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas!**_ _me voy a encargar yo_ _ **Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas! Plas!**_

Con esa ronda de firmes nalgadas Peter logró que Neal entendiera lo mal que había actuado y aunque el dolor que emanaba de su trasero era constante comprendió que lo que hacía Peter era por su bien.

 _ **-Yo snif snif pienso que lo mejor que me ha pasado con el acuerdo es que tú seas mi guardián snif snif snif de tener a otro seguro no le hubiese importado snif snif como te importo a ti.**_

Sintiendo una punzada en su corazón por las palabras del chico, Peter se auto obligó a sujetar el cinto que lo había dejado cerca para cuando iba a ser necesario terminar la tunda.

- _ **Así es Neal, me importas demasiado, no sólo a mí, también a Elizabeth y lamento mucho tener que haber llegado a este extremo para que lo comprendas pero te aseguro que desde ahora no voy a dudar en repetir esta misma tunda si así lo merecieras.**_

Neal había aprovechado la pausa para poder frotarse los ojos y limpiar su rostro de las lágrimas que le habían salido y cuando intento volver a levantarse se sintió frustrado porque de nuevo Peter no se lo permitió, hizo una mueca de dolor por saber que seguiría en esa infame posición recibiendo las duras palmadas pero en cuanto escucho las palabras recordó el cinto que había visto en las manos del agente cuando entró a la habitación, inmediatamente giró la cabeza para confirmar su miedo y comenzó a suplicar para que Peter no lo castigara con eso.

 _ **-No, no, no, no Peter por favor no, te lo ruego con el cinturón no, no volveré hacer ninguna estupidez o ilegal o cualquier cosa que entorpezca mi sentencia conmutada lo juro, lo juro , lo juroooooooooo**_ _ZAS!_ _**AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**_

Entregando cinco cintazos Peter terminó la paliza y Neal sollozaba rendido en sus rodillas, el agente no podía más que intentar consolarlo frotando su espalda para reconfortarlo.

Pasaron 10 minutos para que el llanto se convirtiera en snifs entrecortados y para que Neal diera movimientos para levantarse, gimoteando por el movimiento que tenía que hacer se levantó y subió su ropa para encontrar algo de dignidad que hasta ese momento creyó haber perdido para siempre.

Peter levanto su rostro hasta poder tener su mirada con la suya.

- _ **Sé qué piensas que fui muy injusto por haber hecho esto y que no tenía derecho pero eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo y en realidad casi como mi propio hijo y por eso no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho.**_

Neal pudo ver en los ojos de Peter sinceridad y hasta dolor, tal vez le dolía mucho el trasero y de seguro lo tenía estropeado pero aun así un sentimiento de culpabilidad reinó en su ser y fue él mismo sentimiento lo que le empujó a aferrarse a su amigo- padre en un abrazo.

 _ **-Realmente lo siento Peter y no te mentí cuando dije que lo mejor que me ha pasado con el acuerdo es que tú seas mi Handler, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y lamento haber actuado tan mal…no sé…no sé qué me paso.**_

El arrepentimiento genuino del chico enterneció al agente y lo llevó a recuerdos de su propia adolescencia cuando después de una merecida tunda lo único que quería escuchar de su padre era que lo perdonaba y por supuesto no iba a fallarle en eso al niño.

 _ **-Lo sé Neal y está todo perdonado, no más lágrimas, pizarra limpia desde ahora, de acuerdo?**_

El niño asintió pero no quería dejar el fuerte abrazo, no recordaba lo bien que se sentía esa calidad de afecto, sentir el genuino perdón no obligatorio de Peter lo hacía sentir pleno y parte de un amor filial que creyó perdido para siempre.

Pasó un buen tiempo en el que ambos permanecieron callados hasta que Neal recordó que no era un infante al que había que consolar cuando se sentía vulnerable. Se apartó del agente y aprovecho para fregarse el trasero resentido de las nalgadas recibidas, dijo con picardía.

- _ **No le des estas ideas tortuosas a Kramer por favor, seguro me arrancaría la piel…si es que no lo hiciste ya tú.**_

Peter rio un poquito y le revolvió el pelo.

 _ **-No te he arrancado la piel, exagerado y Kramer ya no es tu Handler, con todo lo que le hiciste no quiere verte ni en pintura, vuelvo a ser yo quien te controle.**_

 _ **-Genial! Al menos algo bueno saque de todo esto.**_

No lo podía creer, en verdad Peter juraba que Neal nunca cambiaría así lo deje sin trasero, siempre tendría ese cinismo nato de querer ganar algo a cambio.

- _ **Me parece que tengo que impartir nuevamente la lección.**_

Hizo el ademán de remangarse las mangas de la camisa y la cara de susto que puso el chico fue digna para una foto.

 _ **-No! lo dije de broma, en serio, Peter no es necesario, aprendí mi lección! y mañana redactare una disculpa y se la mandare a Kramer, lo juro!.**_

Bueno, en realidad en este punto Peter también estaba jugando pero se alegró de que el muchacho hasta se auto-castigara por decir tonterías.

- _ **Me parece muy bien, ahora a descansar se nos ha ido la madrugada**_.

Neal se recostó boca abajo e intento cerrar los ojos pero pasó un segundo y dijo sobresaltado.

- _ **Oh no, Elizabeth! Seguro la despertamos y ahora…ahora …**_

 _ **-…Ahora es hora de descansar, no te preocupes por Elizabeth hablé con ella antes y…**_

 _ **-…Y estuvo de acuerdo?!**_

 _ **-Prácticamente ella lo sugirió.**_

El niño puso un morrito triste y Peter lo volvió a arropar, se disponía a dar los pasos para salir de la habitación pero otra vez Neal lo detuvo hablándole.

 _ **-O sea que ni siquiera Elizabeth esta de mi lado?**_

 _ **-Neal…**_

 **-** _ **Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, es por mi bien, ustedes prefieren que mi culo sufra a verme en prisión.**_

 **-** _ **Sí, eso justamente, ahora a dormir**_ _Plas!_

 _ **-Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.**_

Peter le dio una palmada livianita para que de una buena vez durmiera y funcionó porque el chico entrecerró los ojos y ya estaba por entrar al mundo de los sueños.

Antes de salir se dio vuelta para comprobar que el niño estuviera dormido y se despidió de él.

- _ **Buenas noches hijo.**_

La palabra le había salido con naturalidad, cuánta razón tenía al decir que la paternidad les estaba haciendo mella con la llegada del bebé, Peter sonrió, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación para poder descansar un poco, pese a todo lo emocionalmente fuerte que había pasado en este día se sentía feliz, feliz de que todo haya resultado bien y de seguro el corazón se le hubiera hinchado de más alegría de haber escuchado las palabras para despedirse de Neal.

- _ **Buenas noches papá.**_

Pero esa satisfacción sólo la tuvo él, después de todo quien tenía todos los motivos para dormir en paz y alegría era él, ya papá había solucionado todas las tonterías que había hecho y aunque esta vez le había dejado un recordatorio rojo y doloroso en el trasero sentía lo hermoso del amor filial, ese amor de siempre contar con ellos para cualquier situación buena o mala y aunque a veces podría doler, era un amor de verdad.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


End file.
